Tienes una arruga, Deidara
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Con la llegada del cumpleaños de Deidara alguien desea prepararle algo especial ¿saldrá como lo desea? lee el fic y lo descubrirás. Este fic forma parte del reto Feliz Cumpleaños Deidara-Sempai del foro Akatsuki rules.


Todo lo relacionado al mundo de Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para cumplir con este reto, todo sea para celebrarle el cumpleaños a Deidara sempai.

Este fic es para el reto "Feliz Cumpleaños Deidara propuesto en el foro Akatsuki Rules por Kira Taisho.

**TIENES UNA ARRUGA, DEIDARA**

Era un día tranquilo en la Akatsuki cueva… entre lo que podía considerarse como tranquilo tomando en cuenta que era el refugio de los criminales más peligrosos del mundo shinobi. La mayoría se encontraban ocupados ideando nuevos planes para capturar a los bijuus o simplemente perdiendo el tiempo.

Era extraño que Deidara no hubiera explotado nada en lo que llevaba el día, algo que muchos de ellos agradecían, en especial Kakuzu que no quería gastar dinero en reparaciones. No era por falta de interés sino porque alguien había escondido toda su arcilla.

"Maldito Kakuzu hm" pensaba Deidara "Me ha escondido mi arcilla, necesito explotar algo o seré yo el que explote, hm"

No sería la primera vez que le escondían sus materiales artísticos, algunos Akatsukis solían quejarse por el impacto de su arte y creatividad.

"¡Valla bebés que resultaron ser, hm!"

Que los muebles eran caros, las paredes se dañaban, eso lo sabía pero no le importaba. Era el precio a pagar por el arte y las consecuencias de algo hermoso.

"El arte es efímero, hm"

No hacía tanto daño con sus explosiones artísticas aunque Kakuzu se empeñara en decir lo contrario. Una vez había dejado la guarida sin techo ¿Qué las cuevas no tienen techo? La Akatsuki guarida sí, o al menos solía tenerlo. No era nada por lo que debieran exagerar y sin embargo Kakuzu no dejó de molestarlo en semanas. No se había conformado solo con cobrarle los daños. Daños que se negó a pagar.

No podían quejarse, desde mucho tiempo atrás habían tenido problemas por goteras pero el tacaño de Kakuzu no quería repararlas por costosas. Eso sin contar lo difícil que les resultaba conseguir mano de obra. Deberían agradecérselo, no solo les dio una bella vista por un tiempo sino que también la excusa necesaria para arreglar el techo. O buscar otro refugio, que fue lo que sugirió el tesorero del grupo quien prefería matar a unos cuantos antes que gastar unos yenes

"Es un tacaño, hm"

Podría estar junto al resto planeando como atrapar a los bijuus pero no tenía deseos de eso, menos de escuchar a su líder con delirios de dios hablando sobre dolor y otras cosas que no le importaban en lo absoluto. El arte era lo único que realmente importaba y el arte es efímero, no importa que Sasori diga lo contrario. Si algo es eterno deja de ser artístico. Pero estaba tratando de interpretar aquel mensaje, lo había encontrado en el lugar donde debía estar su arcilla.

¿Quién había escrito eso? ¿Un mono? Era lo más probable, no entendía ni una palabra de lo que decía. Lo haría explotar cuando encontrara su arcilla, era lo único que podía hacer para que quedara medianamente artístico.

Aquel no había sido su mejor día a pesar de ser su cumpleaños. Lo primero fue el espejo. Estaba tranquilamente arreglando su cabello. Un cabello como el suyo no se conseguía fácilmente, debía cepillarlo y lavarlo cuidadosamente pero ese no es el punto. Aquello sucedió cuando estaba amarrando su cola de caballo… tenía una arruga. Como si se tratara de una broma se encontraba allí, burlándose de él. No podía tener una arruga, era demasiado joven para tener una.

_ Puedo convertirte en una marioneta, eso evitara que envejezcas y tengas nuevas arrugas_ habló calmadamente Sasorí_ soy experto en el tema e incluso lo he hecho conmigo mismo.

_ Eso suena doloroso, hm.

_ No te preocupes, solo dolerá mucho_ respondió Sasori a la vez que mostraba unas afiladas cuchillas. El filo de ellas permanecería en sus pesadillas por mucho tiempo.

_ No creo que la madera sea una buena idea, hm.

_ La madera es eterna, al igual que el arte_ le había dicho Sasori.

_ En eso te equivocas Sasori no danna, el arte es efímero, el arte es una explosión, hm.

_ La belleza del arte reside en la eternidad del mismo.

_ El arte es una explosión, hm.

_ El arte es eterno_ respondió Sasori tranquilamente.

_ Efímero.

_ Eterno.

Y hubieran seguido así por horas de no ser por Konan quien los mandó a callar de una manera un poco violenta. Konan podía ser una mujer de temer cuando se enojaba y eso era algo que muchos Akatsukis aún no aprendían.

Y hablando de Konan, ella podría prestarle alguna crema anti arrugas, aquello era mejor opción que convertirse en una marioneta humana. Solo era esperar a que se le pasara el enojo.

Necesitaba explotar algo y no podía encontrar su arcilla. Iría a comprar más pero no podía ya que Kakuzu había limitado el presupuesto y lo había dejado sin dinero. Podría roba… pedirle prestado a Tobi.

Después de 5 minutos de búsqueda… no había logrado encontrarlo. Eso era extrañando tomando en cuenta lo molesto que podía hacer y lo mucho que le costaba mantenerlo lejos de él.

"Valla cumpleaños, hm"

Revisó aquella nota nuevamente pero de nada le sirvió ¿acaso la escribieron con los pies? Era la única explicación que encontraba para que alguien escribiera tan mal.

_ ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SEMPAI!

_ ¡Katsu!

Siempre tenía algo de arcilla para emergencias, como cuando estaban por ser atrapados o Tobi molestaba. Era poca pero efectiva, esperaba que con ello fuera suficiente y que por primera vez en ese día algo resultara bien.

_ SEMPAIIIIIIIII.

Como sucedía todas las veces en que eso mismo pasaba, prefirió ignorar al chico de la máscara. Esa actitud que tenía lo ponía de mal humor. Lo había mandado a volar tantas veces que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, no era como si algo malo fuera a suceder realmente.

Y como sucedía en muchas ocasiones, Tobi no tardó en regresar. Lo hubiera mandado a volar de no ser por 2 razones, había agotado toda su arcilla y algo en la mano de Tobi llamó su atención.

Era un cerdo de arcilla lo que llevaba en su mano. Era probable que hubiera sido él quien tomara su arcilla pero le parecía ilógico que él supiera modelar la arcilla. Era tan torpe que le costaba creer que se tratara de un miembro de Akatsuki.

_ Mire sempai, conseguí uno igual a los que usted hace, como los que vimos en aquella ocasión ¿lo recuerdas?

Claro que lo recordaba, fue mientras viajaban buscando a los bijuus, habían pasado a comprar dangos y en aquel pequeño puesto encontraron un pequeño cerdo de arcilla. Tobi lo había comparado con lo que él hacía.

Aquello era insultante. No por nada había sido estudiante del tercer Tsuchikage, miembro del Cuerpo de Explosivos. Recibió grandes elogios por sus esculturas de arcilla. Él era un artista y Tobi alguien demasiado inmaduro como para entenderlo.

_ No me hagas mandarte a volar nuevamente, hm.

_ Tengo un regalo para Deidara sempai por su cumpleaños.

_ ¿En serio? Eso suena interesante, pero por ahora solo estoy interesado en mi arcilla.

_ Se lo deje en mi nota.

_ ¿Cómo espera que lea eso, hm?

_ Dice: "Feliz Cumpleaños sempai"

_ Eso no dice nada, hm.

_ Está en la bodega.

Deidara encendió una vela para poder ver lo que Tobi le había indicado. El día anterior le habían cortado la electricidad a la Akatsuki guarida porque Kakuzu no había pagado la cuenta, había dicho que esta era muy costosa. Cada día aumentaba su propio nivel de tacañería.

_ ¿Qué te parece Deidara sempai?

El ver tan callado a Deidara no era normal. Por lo general era bastante impulsivo y regañón. Aquello era un mal indicio pero como Tobi no era especialmente brillante no logró entenderlo.

_ Tobi, esa es mi arcilla, hm.

_ Sabía que le gustaría.

_ No idiota, cuando haces un regalo no debes tomar las cosas de otros y devolvérselas, hm.

_ Kakuzu dijo que sería una buena idea.

_ Eres un idiota, más de lo que pensé, escuchando a ese tacaño, hm.

_ Tobi es un buen chico, Tobi solo quería tener un buen detalle con su sempai.

_ ¡Auch! _ había dicho Deidara a la vez que dejaba caer la vela_ quema, hm.

Como si se tratara de cámara lenta, aquella vela fue cayendo lentamente hasta quedar sobre la arcilla provocando la detonación de la misma. Y como Deidara guardaba grandes cantidades esta resultó ser suficiente para poder explotar la guarida por completo.

_ Eso fue tan artístico, hm.

"Reto desbloqueado: Explotar la Akatsuki guarida con una sola carga de arcilla"


End file.
